Pour une poignée de bonbons
by Almayen
Summary: Virt et Greg errent depuis des heures dans cette étrange et sombre forêt. Virt est inquiet, Greg est enjoué... mais quand est-il de l'étrange Ombre qui les suit depuis leur arrivée ?


**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Cet OS est la réponse au défi 36 de la page Bibliothèque de fiction, à savoir _"votre personnage se retrouve face à face avec une créature étrange. Comment va t'il réagir ? Vous devrez placer les mots 'champignon', 'table' et 'luxe'."_ J'ai terminé Over the garden wall il n'y a pas longtemps, et il s'est immédiatement imposé à mon esprit en lisant ce défi. J'espère que le rendu sera à peu près convenable, OTGW ayant un ton assez... génialement à part, et du coup difficile à saisir. Sur ce, trêve de blabla!

 **Disclaimer** : Over the garden wall, Greg, Virt, Béatrice, la bêêêête et sa purée à la molasse sont une création de Patrick McHale.

* * *

\- Tu as entendu Greg ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce son lugubre qui provient des arbres.

\- Il n'y a pas eu de son lugubre.

\- Si. Si, il y a eu un son lugubre. Il était porté par le vent, virevoltant à travers les feuilles pour nous effrayer de sa sinistre mélodie, pour nous rappeler notre triste condition… Parfois, j'ai la sensation de n'être qu'un…

Un éclat de rire arrêta la tirade de Virt. Greg était en train de jeter des bonbons sur le chemin de pierre.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais Greg ?

\- Je donne à manger aux champignons !

\- Arrête ça tout de suite !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que cela fait des heures que nous tournons en rond dans cette immense forêt. Qui sait combien de temps allons-nous y rester ? Des heures encore ? Des jours ? Nous n'avons pas le luxe de distribuer le peu de nourriture qu'il nous reste à des champignons ! Alors arrête ça.

\- D'accord !

Bien évidemment, Greg continua. De guerre lasse, Virt s'adossa sur un arbre. Le son lugubre continuait de se faire entendre, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer l'aîné de la fratrie. Dans quel pétrin son casse-cou de petit frère l'avait-il encore entrainé ? Et… et où était passé ce dernier ? Affolé, Virt se releva précipitamment : là où se tenait Greg deux secondes auparavant, ne restait que des friandises négligemment jetées sur la terre.

\- Greg ? Greg ! Réponds-moi ! Greg ?

Voyant que Greg ne répondait toujours pas, Virt essaya d'appeler le fidèle compagnon de son frère.

\- Abraham Lincoln… non, ce n'est pas ça… Roosevelt… non plus ! Mince… La grenouille de Greg ! Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ?

A en juger par le silence qui suivit sa question, personne ne l'entendait. Personne, à part une Ombre qui s'approchait sans bruit du pauvre garçon, qui s'agitait dans tout les sens. Parvenue à sa hauteur, l'Ombre se dévoila à lui. Virt eu un mouvement de stupeur : l'Ombre était effrayante. C'était une créature sombre, qui ne semblait pas avoir de corps, comme appartenant à une autre réalité. Seuls deux yeux, d'un rouge sanglant, semblaient être réels. L'Ombre se redressa de toute sa taille, et tendit une main vers le pauvre et paniqué Virt. Mais avant que la créature ne se saisisse du garçon, celui-ci lui demanda d'une voix timide :

\- Euh… bonsoir monsieur. Vous… vous n'auriez pas vu un jeune garçon avec une théière sur la tête, et accompagné d'une grenouille par hasard ? C'est mon petit frère et il…

La voix de Virt mourut alors qu'il voyait les yeux devenir plus sombres à mesure qu'il parlait. C'était un mauvais présage assurément. Était-ce un mauvais présage ? Ou cela indiquait-il que l'Ombre l'écoutait ? Pouvait-elle-même l'écouter ? Les pensées de Virt s'éparpillaient, s'entrechoquaient à mesure qu'il réalisait pleinement ce à quoi il faisait face. Un monstre, qui n'avait rien d'humain ni de vivant. Une créature, qui ne semblait être constituée qu'exclusivement de ténèbres. Virt se fustigeait mentalement. Au lieu de poser de stupides questions, il aurait dû fuir ! Il ne risquait pas de retrouver Greg s'il se faisait anéantir par une entité mystérieuse ! Alors qu'il esquivait un pas en arrière – surtout, pas de gestes brusques pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons – l'Ombre dévoila l'objet qu'elle avait abritait dans sa main. Et, encore plus surprenant, s'adressa au garçon :

\- Tenez, vous l'avait fait tomber tout à l'heure. Quand à votre question, j'ai vu un jeune garçon utiliser une table en guise de luge. Je ne sais pas si c'est votre frère, mais j'espère que vous le retrouverez. Bonne journée.

Avec cette phrase, l'Ombre s'éclipsa et disparut aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Virt jeta un coup d'œil sur l'objet que la créature lui avait donné : une pierre ronde, où un visage avait été sommairement peint.

\- La pierre de Greg ! Grâce à cette mystérieuse Ombre, qui ne m'a pas mangé mais au contraire aidé, je vais pouvoir rendre à Greg sa pierre. Je suis sûr que le jeune garçon dont il parlait était lui… utiliser une table en guise de luge lui ressemble bien. En avant !

C'est alors que Virt réalisa que, toute à sa peur de l'Ombre, il n'avait pas pensé à demander où la créature avait vu ce jeune garçon…

* * *

 _Conclusion : ne jugez jamais personne sur son apparence. Sinon, si il y a assez de review, cela fera un halo lumineux autour de Greg, permettant à Virt de le retrouver... Pour la santé d'un petit garçon, commentez !_


End file.
